The present invention relates to a fuel injection type internal combustion engine.
As an internal combustion engine of a gasoline injection type, there has been known an engine in which gasoline is intermittently injected from a fuel injector in an amount proportional to an amount of the sucked air and, in addition, the intermittent injecting operation of the fuel injector is carried out in synchronization with the rotating operation of the engine. However, in such an engine, since the intermittent injecting operation of the fuel injector is carried out in synchronization with the rotating operation of the engine, the time interval between a given injecting operation and the successive injecting operation becomes long when both the speed of the engine and the amount of the sucked air are reduced, as in the case wherein the engine is operating in an idling condition. As a result of this, since the stream of the fuel injected from the fuel injector becomes more discontinuous, the irregularity in the air-fuel ratio in each cylinder becomes large and, thus, a problem occurs in that a stable combustion cannot be ensured. In addition, in the case wherein the fuel is intermittently injected from the fuel injector, it is impossible to instantaneously increase the amount of the fuel injected from the fuel injector when such an instantaneous increase in the amount of the fuel injected from the fuel injector is necessary, as in the case where the engine is accelerated. As a result of this, since the amount of the fuel injected from the fuel injector is not instantaneously increased in response to the depression of the accelerator pedal, a problem occurs in that a good responsiveness of the engine to the depression of the accelerator pedal cannot be obtained.